Time is running out
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Eso era lo que en realidad sucedía, Mello tenía a Matt atado de brazos y piernas, dirigiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, manipulándolo cual títere allí entre sus muslos abiertos de par en par y buscando más contacto.#Romance/suspense? Ni idea, sólo lean!


_Helloes dear fanfictioners! ¿Cóoomo están todos? Yo sinceramente no sé que me pasó y me dio por escribir un lemon mientras almorzaba en casa de mi tía. Tomé su laptop y puse mi tarjeta de memoria allí para escribir esto y luego sacarlo sin que se dé cuenta xDD! Espero que les guuuusteeee!_

_Advertencias__: Manipulación, desnudez, sexo entre chicos, gritos, gemidos, golpes, armas y cadenas. Ya se irán dando una idea de cuan desquiciada estoy ¿Verdad? :3_

_Disclaimer__: Death Note no es mío y no pienso prolongar esta oración poniendo los nombres de los japos, me da estrés… Lo que tampoco me pertenece es la sexy canción que utilicé para este fic tampoco, se llama Time is running out y es de una de mis bandas favoritas MUSE! Y bien, de verdad sería lindo que la escuchen mientras leen, le da un clima impresionanteee! _

_Link de la canción!(porque soy buena :3)__: www. youtube watch ?v=zhAmug 6Ts6o (SIN espacios)_

_AHORA SIII! SEXO! Digo.. FIC!_

* * *

**TIME IS RUNNING OUT**

Escuchaba el molesto 'tic-tac' del reloj del pequeño living mientras se removía en el sofá incómodamente mirando hacia el techo con cansancio y hastío, de verdad, ese maldito sonido le estaba colmando la paciencia, se sentía encerrado, se sentía asfixiado por la oscuridad y no lo soportaba, ya no podía más, necesitaba silencio y lo necesitaba ahora. Se puso de pie bruscamente, completamente alterado, como nunca, y tomó el pequeño reloj de la mesa que se encontraba justo a su lado y lo estampó con la pared provocando un estruendo en la pequeña habitación con demasiada acústica para su conveniencia. Todo estaba oscuro, todo estaba ahora sereno y callado, sólo podía oír su propia respiración. Bajó sus googles lentamente y se maldijo por lo que acababa de hacer… segundos después, una puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, despertando quizá a todos los ocupantes del complejo de departamentos y luego una voz suave y aterciopelada resonó dentro de esas cuatro paredes, que parecían encogerse cada vez más.

- Matt… ¿Qué hiciste cachorro? Estaba tratando de dormir…- dijo aparentando calma mientras sus pasos felinos se acercaban con parsimonia y sensualidad hacia el gamer, que continuaba observando la pared frente a él, en lugar de voltear hacia donde su rubio compañero estaba.

- L-lo siento…- musitó con voz débil y casi quebrada por el miedo, negándose a girar y encontrarse con esos cortantes y helados zafiros, con esas hipnotizantes y sensuales curvas, esas piernas largas, envueltas en cuero negro, esos brazos finos y fuertes, esas hábiles manos cubiertas por pequeños guantes ajustados, esos tentadores y húmedos labios…

- ¿Lo sientes?- pronunció quedamente mientras sus pasos se acercaba cada vez más hacia el chico de cabellos rojos, que comenzaba a temblar imperceptiblemente.- Pero… ya estoy despierto.- susurró con falso pesar a lo que sonreía juguetonamente. Matt sintió un fino dedo paseando por su columna, delimitando cada vértebra, analizando cada pequeño espacio, enviando estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo y llenándolo nerviosismo.- ¿Por qué me despertaste Matt?- dijo esa hermosa voz muy cerca de su oído derecho.- ¿Qué deseas?-

- N-nada…- apenas articuló mientras ese dedo se alejaba de su columna de un segundo a otro._ Todo _exclamaba en su fuero interno.

- Voltéate Matt…- susurró gravemente el chico rubio a lo que la reciente sonrisa abandonaba sus bellos y rosados labios. El pelirrojo no podía resistirlo, temía, pero no podía negarse una vez que Mello le daba una orden, era como si algo sobrenatural lo obligara a llevar a cabo cada mandato de su amo. Desgraciadamente, esta vez se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para acatar la encomienda…- ¡Voltéate!- exclamó el chico de rostro angelical y ojos extremadamente azules, perdiendo la paciencia de inmediato. El pelirrojo giró con velocidad, encontrándose de frente con Mello y comenzó a sentir cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y no regresaba con facilidad.

_**I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created**_

Pero no sólo era una sensación lo que sentía, una de las manos del rubio se cerraba con fuerza en su garganta impidiéndole respirar y arrastrándolo hacia una de las paredes, para hacer que su espalda colisione contra ella bruscamente con un empujón con fuerza excesiva. Matt apretó sus labios obstinadamente, ahogando un gemido, mientras sus verdes y entreabiertos ojos captaban al otro adolescente que lo mantenía prisionero. Sus pupilas pasaban por cada perfecto y enhiesto rasgo del rostro de aquel ángel demoníaco, aquella criatura sublime y traicionera, esa pálida y marmórea piel, esas pestañas algo largas y sólo un poco más oscuras que su dorado cabello, esos ojos índigos y cristalinos, pero a la vez turbios, esa bella y sádica sonrisa plasmada en tan perfectos y finos labios. Definitivamente Mello no era un ángel y se lo demostraría.

- No… nh-no… res-piroh…- dijo con extrema dificultad el gamer apenas apartando sus labios y sintiendo presión en su rostro por la falta de suministro de aire, Mello pasó su lengua por encima de esa perfecta boca para luego soltar su cuello y voltearlo, estampando el pecho de Matt en la sólida y fría pared del departamento, logrando que la suave y débil voz del chico emita un gemido de dolor mientras juntaba sus cuerpos y los presionaba con mayor insistencia en esa plana superficie. Su pierna derecha subió y rodeó la cadera de Matt mientras que con una de sus manos lo mantenía uno de los hombros del pelirrojo pegado a la pared y con la otra descendía hacia su entrepierna y comenzaba a acariciar la zona al compás del movimiento de sus caderas. Matt tenía miedo, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo su hombría se ponía cada vez más tiesa gracias a los movimientos del rubio. No podía resistirse, sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, que respondía demasiado rápido a los precisos estímulos de Mello, convirtiéndolo en un adolescente hormonal y en necesidad de atención.

- ¿Puedes respirar ahora cachorro?- preguntó sádicamente el ojiazul mientras Matt arqueaba su espalda y presionaba sus formadas y suaves nalgas cubiertas por su jean gris en el miembro de Mello, aún envuelto en cuero negro.

- S-sí…- gimió sosteniéndose con ambas manos de apoyadas en la pared, intentando que sus piernas no lo traicionaran y lo dejaran caer el suelo. Deseaba más.

_**You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction**_

Comenzó a sentir cómo el muslo interno de Mello bajaba rozando su pierna con erotismo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándola unos grados hacia la izquierda, mostrándole al rubio la blanca y suave piel de su cuello, para que ése luego asentara con suavidad y lentitud su húmeda y tibia lengua en esa sensible zona, sorprendiendo a Matt con tanta delicadeza. Delicadeza… eso nunca estaba presente, eso nunca aparecía cada vez que Mello decidía tomarlo, él sólo hacía lo suyo y ya, pero esa noche, decidió tentarlo, jugar aún más con su mente, hacer que le ruegue por más. De pronto Mello tomó su arma de su cinturón y la apuntó al cuello de Matt con determinación y malicia. El pelirrojo sintió el frío acero de la Magnum de su compañero presionarse justo en su yugular en un intento fallido de cortar la circulación de su sangre. Respiró profundamente, hora que le era posible, sinceramente no sabía qué sería capaz de hacerle Mello esa noche. El rubio sonrió y al fin bajó completamente su pierna, dando una embestida con sus caderas ya logrando que su mejor amigo libere un hermoso jadeo de necesidad y súplica.

La espalda del gamer resonó una vez más chocando contra la pared con demasiada fuerza a lo que el estrechaba sus dientes en un intento por no gemir de dolor.

- Abre la boca.- susurró Mello con esa voz sombría, determinada y amenazante mientras su seria mirada parecía perforar los mansos y algo atemorizados ojos de Matt quien respiraba con dificultad y sentía demasiado incómodos sus jeans. Una vez más, se había tomado demasiado tiempo para responder a la orden.- ¡Abre la boca!- gritó el rubio frunciendo el ceño con enfado, luchando contra la sádica sonrisa que amenazaba con emerger su rostro, más allá de ver al pelirrojo por poco temblando y con semblante aterrado, sabía que al bastardo le gustaba, sabía que deseaba todo o que le hacía. Y era cierto, Matt, a pesar de esa mezcla de sensaciones de miedo e inseguridad en él, quería más de todo lo que Mello le daba. Apartó sus labios con algo de dificultad al oír cómo el seguro del arma era quitado y se acercaba a su boca.- Lámelo.- ordenó inflexiblemente Mello mientras una rosada y brillante lengua emergía de entre los labios abiertos de Matt, que tomaban con suavidad el cañón de la pistola. Con un movimiento algo descontrolado el portador de los zafiros hundió el arma en la boca de su compañero, logrando que la tomara hasta la base, los verdes ojos del gamer se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no por la descortesía de su amo sino por el ahogo que le causaba ese enorme objeto cuya punta acariciaba su campanilla, le gustaba, le encantaba a pesar del miedo. El otro entrecerraba sus párpados mientras los espasmos de placer se propagaban en su cuerpo gracias a los sonidos casi animales que despedía el pelirrojo, hasta sentía con algo más que incomodidad, cómo su miembro ya no cabía en esos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro.

_**You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me**_

Metía y sacaba la negra pistola de la boca de Matt con un ritmo ahora casi frenético, sin poder evitar sentirse demasiado excitado y apunto de violar a su sumiso compañero, dejando escapar suaves gemidos de su boca mientras veía cómo esa lengua y esos labios paseaban por el metal de la Magnum y sólo le hacían delirar. Introdujo una vez más el arma de fuego con un limpio y firme movimiento entre los labios de Matt, quien, una vez que fue quitada de él, comenzó a toser mientras caía al suelo y tomaba su garganta con una de sus manos intentando que la tos pasara.

La melodiosa y burlesca risa del jefe de la mafia se hizo oír en la habitación, indignando irremediablemente a Matt, quien intentaba recuperar la respiración con dificultad a lo que sentía cómo su corazón parecía querer detenerse y colapsar. Mello se agachó y se arrodilló el suelo junto al pelirrojo, para tumbarlo allí y trepar encima de él inmovilizando sus piernas, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Sin perder tiempo, desajustó los jeans de Matt y bajó el zipper rápidamente para jalar hacia abajo los mismos y dejar a su presa sólo cubierto por sus bóxers rojos. Tomó entre sus dedos el firme miembro y lo jaló con algo de suavidad para que sólo los bóxers resbalaran por él y lo dejaran libre y erecto, sólo para él. Sonrió y se inclinó tomando la extremidad completamente entre sus labios por lo que Matt golpeó con uno de sus puños cerrados el suelo mientras un grito de puro placer escapaba de sus cuerdas vocales.

- ¡M-mello! Ha-ah…- esa voz, esa hermosa e infantil voz lo volvía loco, sólo necesitaba oírla para sentir cómo todo en su cuerpo despertaba, necesitaba más, quería más gemidos, más súplicas… simplemente más… dos de sus dedos se dirigieron a los testículos del pelirrojo y los presionó con fuerza sonriendo ante el espasmo de delirio que sufrió su víctima embistiendo con sus caderas, enterrando aun más su miembro en su boca. Lo liberó por un momento, para así poder recorrer con su lengua la parte interna de la erección de Matt, quien a este punto sólo veía las estrellas y no paraba de jadear. Luego volvió a tomarlo, subiendo y bajando su cabeza mientras sus manos desajustaban su propio pantalón de cuero y lo bajaban sólo hasta la mitad de sus muslos blancos y suaves para comenzar a tocarse.

- Mmmm… mmhmm… mngh… hm…- esos gemidos eran ahogados por el miembro del ojiverde en su cavidad bucal, que con cada sonido emitía fuertes vibraciones y obligaban a Matt a retorcerse de placer clavando sus uñas en la alfombra del suelo.

- ¡Dios, Meh… Mello!- pero el rubio lo veía venir, y antes de que al fin logre liberarse, se alejó de él.- N-noh… sigue… sigue por favor…- suplicó Matt. No quería que termine, no quería que acabe jamás, necesitaba seguir, necesitaba más.

_**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**_

Matt no entendía qué rayos le pasaba, de pronto se sentía por demás furioso mientras veía a Mello sonriendo frente a él mientras quitaba sus pantalones de cuero negro. De un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre él golpeando su cabeza y su espalda contra el suelo, esparciendo los hermosos cabellos rubios en la alfombra mientras se deshacía de sus prendas con avidez y algo de violencia y abría las blancas, delgadas y firmes piernas bruscamente. Mello gimió por la sorpresa y un poco por el dolor del golpe sin reprimir su sonrisa soberbia, amando la retorcida forma en que Matt había intercambiado sin previo aviso sus papeles, sonrió satisfecho y más excitado que nunca, aunque sabía lo que vendría y sabía que dolería como los mil demonios. El chico de ojos esmeralda se reacomodó y se introdujo con un solo movimiento en Mello, sin siquiera molestarse en prepararlo, sólo quería estar dentro de él cuanto antes.

_**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**_

Salió de Mello y se ubicó mejor, para entrar de a poco y con una lentitud tortuosa y sádica, mientras el rubio sonreía presionando sus dientes mientras unos cuantos gemidos se escapaban de entre ellos, levantando sus caderas un poco echando su cabeza hacia atrás lentamente, sintiendo, disfrutando del dolor y la impaciencia, delirando por esa tortura tan hermosa. Matt había tomado las muñecas de Mello para levantarlas por encima de la rubia cabellera, mientras meneaba sus caderas sensualmente y apartaba sus labios para gemir casi inaudiblemente, cerrando sus ojos verdes con fuerza, sintiendo demasiada presión en la parte baja de su estómago y calor intenso en sus mejillas. El mafioso se dejaba hacer, sin ninguna intensión de parar toda esa lujuria que estaba atacando al pelirrojo y volviéndolo tan dominante y deseable, pero de repente, sintió algo frío y metálico rodeando sus muñecas, seguido de un agudo 'click'.

- Nhg… ¿Q-qué…- intentó preguntar, pero se detuvo a ver la mirada filosa y determinada de el chico de cabellos rojizos sobre él. Una sonrisa pecaminosa curvó esos suaves y finos labios que ya no parecían inseguros, ni mucho menos temerosos, sólo buscaban pecado ahora. Matt sacó su miembro de Mello lentamente una vez más y volvió a meterlo con lentitud, mientras sus caderas se movían en pequeños círculos, haciendo que Mello pierda el control y abrace su cintura con sus piernas urgiéndolo más dentro de sí, pero sin mucho resultado, ya que el gamer estaba dispuesto a que le ruegue.- ¡Matt, demonios… entra! ¡Vah… vamos!- gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo la lengua del aludido recorriendo su cuello, humedeciendo su piel, excitándolo de sobremanera. Matt lo había atado, sí… había sido relativamente fácil quitar las cadenas de sus jeans sin que Mello se dé cuenta e inmovilizar sus manos. Ahora lo miraba allí, contorsionando su cuerpo, suplicando por más profundidad, indefenso y sin su arma, buscaba liberar sus manos, intentaba hacer algo, pero no podía, trataba de escapar, pero el maldito seguro de las cadenas era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo el pelirrojo no podía sentir que tenía el control, sentía que estaba haciendo TODO lo que Mello quería que haga desde un principio y en realidad sentía que era él mismo quien estaba atado allí, pidiendo por más. _Maldita sea…_ se reprochó dándose cuenta de su situación, esa situación de la que siempre quiso escapar, de la cual siempre quiso desligarse, pero le era imposible. Y lo sería por siempre, sería completamente incapaz de liberarse de Mello, era demasiado dependiente de él, era adicto a él. A su sexo, a sus juegos, a su voz, a sus golpes, a su cuerpo… a todo.

_**I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted**_

Eso era lo que en realidad sucedía, Mello tenía a Matt atado de brazos y piernas, dirigiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, manipulándolo cual títere allí entre sus muslos abiertos de par en par y buscando más contacto, que aunque Matt no se lo diera por completo, le cedía todo el placer y la hermosa tortura que justamente buscaba sentir. Sabía que no hacía falta que exprese su orden directamente para que el pelirrojo caiga en su inminente tentación y termine haciendo lo que a él le plazca. Lo tenía completamente atrapado en deseo, lo hacía delirar, suspirar y soñar con él, lo controlaba enteramente, su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo, cada extremidad era manejada por él, cada pensamiento, cada sensación, cada gemido, cada orgasmo.

Quería sonreír, pero eso ya no serviría de mucho ahora que tenía a Matt justo donde él lo quería, una vez más. Quería sentir más dolor, quería provocarlo hasta el final…

_**Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation**_

La mano derecha del chico de ojos verdes se dirigió directamente a la erección palpitante de su amante y la tomó bruscamente para jalarla con fuerza y doblarla un poco hacia arriba, logrando que el tentador rubio, lanzara un grito de dolor y placer que resonó en toda la habitación y que seguramente sería oído por todos sus vecinos. Ya nada les importaba, no querían reprimirse.

_**You will squeeze the life out of me**_

Y el desenfrenado vaivén comenzó, agitando sus cuerpos, alterando sus respiraciones, bañándolos en sudor, lujuria y deseo, Matt sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, se había contenido por demasiado tiempo y ya no lo soportaba, sentía que todo se acumulaba en él y que dentro de poco se dejaría colapsar dentro de Mello. _No… debo… debo seguir…_ se dijo mientras daba tres estocadas con brutalidad y luego una extremadamente lenta, haciendo que el rubio ruede los ojos hacia atrás ante esa sádica acción, sintiendo cómo la punta apenas llegaba a su próstata, dejándolo con el latente deseo de que golpeara ese punto de una buena vez.

El tiempo se les terminaba demasiado rápido, ambos sabían muy bien que ya no durarían mucho, aún así estaban dispuestos a abstenerse de acabar, como en busca de la debilidad en el otro. Otras tres bruscas embestidas fueron dadas seguidas de una letalmente suave.

- Ngh… mmmh… nghah…- Mello gemía por lo bajo llevando una de sus manos a sus ahora húmedos cabellos entrelazando sus dedos entre las finas hebras y jalando de ellas intentando al menos infringirse algo más de dolor.

- ¿T-te… rindes… ya?- preguntó Matt dando dos embestidas rápidas y saliendo por completo de Mello para entrar suavemente una vez más.

- ¡Ha-ah! Nhh… no.- dijo cerrando sus azules ojos y meneando sus caderas en otro intento por tentar a Matt.- No… vamos… dah-dame… ¡Más!- gritó soltando más gemidos, lamiendo sus labios.- ¡Más!- el pelirrojo continúo intercalando la fuerza y la lentitud volviéndose loco con los gritos y gemidos del rubio y excitándose aún más al oír su propia voz resonando con necesidad y lujuria.

_**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**_

_**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_

Llevó sus labios a los del rubio y con una de sus manos, lo obligó a abrir su boca, Mello no se opuso y sacó su lengua eróticamente para que Matt la tome en su boca y comience a succionarla con ansias y frenesí mordiendo de vez en cuando, suspirando ante el delirante sabor a chocolate y frotando su propia lengua con la suya.

_**You will suck the life out of me**_

Los sonidos de cada succión se oían fuertes junto a sus jadeos ahogados y sus piernas chocando con cada impacto, hasta que Matt se quedó dentro de Mello y comenzó nuevamente con movimientos circulares buscando hacer contacto con el punto débil del otro chico. Una vez que lo encontró, una hermosa voz se escuchó a unos decibeles más que las veces anteriores mientras las cadenas en las manos del emisor de ese bello grito chocaban con la pared que estaba a menos de medio metro de ellos.

- Quieres m-más y lo sé...- susurró Matt cerca de su oído, lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo.- Pídeme más…- dijo parando sus movimientos por completo.- Grita mi nombre… dilo… ngh… dilo.- su voz era estaba cargada de sexualidad y oscuridad mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la cintura del rubio.

_**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**_

No se resistió, necesitaba correrse y lo necesitaba desesperadamente, su erección dolía demasiado…

- ¡Matt! ¡Dame más… Más!- a pesar de todo, sabía que el pelirrojo hacía exactamente lo que él quería, lo demás era sólo parte del juego. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa triunfante cuando sintió cómo su entrada era abusada nuevamente por las insanas penetraciones de Matt que ahora sí golpeaban su próstata con demasiada fuerza, mareándolos, dejando a ambos sin respiración.- ¡Ve más… más profundo! ¡Dios, más fuerte!- suplicaba con volumen retorciéndose y presionando aún más sus piernas alrededor de su amante.

- ¡Mello… ah… no… no puedo m-más!- exclamó Matt dando una última embestida y dejando su esencia dentro del rubio, que aún no había terminado.

- Si-sigue… y tócame…- dijo sonriendo con soberbia rodeando el cuello del chico con la cadena, que había sido soltada por pura casualidad. _¿Quién está en control ahora?_ El ojiverde sostuvo el miembro de Mello una vez más entre sus dedos y comenzó a bajar y subir rápidamente, al compas de sus demás movimientos, hasta que Mello finalmente se corrió en su mano con violencia, robándoles a ambos un último grito.

_**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?**_

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo del departamento, completamente cansados, agitados y sudorosos. Mello sólo atinó a sonreír una vez más lamiendo los labios de Matt que aún seguía sobre él.

- Perdiste otra vez…- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que ambos cierren sus ojos y el reloj, muerto hace unos momentos, comience a sonar nuevamente.

* * *

_¿Cómo estuvo eso? Espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas lemonísticas, si lo hice bien (lo cual sería grandioso) presionen POR FAVOR el botoncito de aquí abajo y déjenme su importante comentario y sus necesitadas (por mí) y respetuosas críticas. Me gustaría además que pasen si tienen tiempo, por un fic que estoy traduciendo 'The Hunger' es de ShinigamiMailJeevas y necesita reviews! Además, saben que no dejaré mis otros proyectos, estoy intentando darme un tiempo para mis actividades yaoísticas, sólo ténganme paciencia. Holiiic los kiere fanfiction!_

_Kisses MXM's Holic :3_


End file.
